dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen
Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen is the bonus gameplay content included in the Collector's Edition of Jack and the Sky Kingdom. In it, you play as the Queen of the Sky Kingdom (formerly the miller's daughter). Our quest is to rescue our infant daughter from the clutches of the imp, Rumpelstiltskin. This bonus game is based on the German fairy tale Rumpelstiltskin and the English folk tale of Tom Thumb. Prologue Once upon a time, there was a miller who boasted that his daughter could spin wheat into gold. The king demanded a demonstration. If she succeeded, he promised to marry her, but if she failed, she would be executed. The miller's daughter was in despair, for she had no such skill. Suddenly an imp appeared before her, and offered his help in return for her first born child. The daughter agreed, and the next day, the roomful of wheat had been spun to gold. The king was delighted; he married the daughter and she became queen. Soon, the queen had a daughter of her own and one day, the imp reappeared, demanding what had been promised to him. And so our story begins... Plot We play as the Miller's Daughter who is now the Queen, and game play begins inside our newborn baby's nursery. Rumpelstiltskin is there, taking our baby away through a magical portal. Our husband, King Eurig, insists we follow after him... and the screen dissolves as we go through the portal. We find ourselves in a magical forest divided between light and dark. The king is here, as well, but he's not much help. He's full of questions we can't (or don't want to) answer. We follow the path of darkness to a small hut where Rumpelstiltskin waits. He says he will return our child if we can guess his name. King Eurig makes a hasty guess (William? Really?) and the imp turns him into solid gold. He'll be even less helpful now. Rumpelstiltskin flies off, leaving us to explore the forest and even the imp's hut. We learn of a magical book, a grimoire, that can bind a magical servant to our whim. We also learn that the curse case upon our husband will corrupt his soul even after the curse is lifted. In our searching, we happen upon a small boy inside a tree trunk, in danger of being eaten by a snake. We save the boy and learn his name is Tom Thumb. To thank us for saving his life, Tom offers to join us in our quest. He proves helpful right away, by masquerading as a fairy to help us get past a locked gate. Inside the gated area, we find a magical fairy tree. Here, we meet the Fairy Queen. She promises to help us defeat Rumpelstiltskin, but only if we can pass her test first. The Fairy Queen sends us into an illusion, a mirage of the world we live in, to prove ourselves worthy. With Tom's help, we're able to pass the Fairy Queen's test - and she gives us a jug of honey beer to defeat Rumpelstiltskin with. We return to Rumpelstiltskin's hut - but the imp has returned and is not happy to see us. He kicks us out of his hut, but thankfully doesn't curse us in the process. With Tom's help, we're able to distract Rumpelstiltskin long enough to sneak back into his hut to do what we need to. We lace the honey beer with a poisonous mushroom that causes intoxication and leave it for the imp to find. Rumpelstiltskin drinks the honey beer and gets very drunk, very fast. He dances around, singing about his dead master and saying his own name aloud. Now that we know the imp's name, we only need the magical grimoire to master him. We find it in a triple-locked chest just outside of Rumpelstiltskin's hut. Book in hand, we return to Rumpelstiltskin's hut and use his name to command him. Our newborn child is returned to us and our king is freed from his curse. Tom returns to his loving family and all seems well. However, King Eurig's eyes remain red - and his soul remains corrupted by the imp's greed-inducing curse, setting the stage for the events in Jack and the Sky Kingdom. Parables The Adventures of Tom Thumb There was once a childless couple who wished desperately for a child of their own. One day, they prayed to a fairy shrine. The fairy queen was greatly moved by their plea and blessed the couple with a son. The boy was no taller than a thumb, but the couple loved him all the same. They gave him the name of Tom Thumb. And with the fairy queen as his godmother, he was beloved by the fairies. Tom was a clever child. Though he was much smaller than the other boys, he found ways to help his father with the chores. One day, an evil merchant saw the pint-sized boy and snatched him, intending to make him a sideshow piece. Tom was able to escape, but the forest was filled with perils for a boy of his size. Luckily, a woman happened to pass by and rescued him. He discovered she was the queen, searching for her lost child. In gratitude, Tom volunteered to assist the queen's quest. For his aid, Tom was handsomely rewarded and returned to his loving parents with bags of gold. And they lived happily ever after. What's in an Imp's Name? Once upon a time, there was a sorcerer who found himself in need of a magical servant. But he had little trust for outsiders. The sorcerer discovered a ritual that would turn a muddy idol into a living, loyal servant. The sorcerer used the spell on a mud imp idol. And when it came to life, he gave it the name of Rumpelstiltskin. The imp was a greedy thing, favoring the precious honey beer made from fairies as his meal. But he was an eager servant and the sorcerer felt secure in his loyalty, thanks to the spell. Sorcerer and servant lived side by side for many years. Until it inevitably came that the sorcerer reached his end and the imp was freed into the world. And if the sorcerer's death came sooner than anticipated... well, who was to know? Connections * You play as the Queen of the Sky Kingdom, the beloved wife of the main antagonist of Jack and the Sky Kingdom. * It is here that we discover the King of the Sky Kingdom's name is Eurig. * A statue of the Evil Witch is seen in the Forest of Good and Evil. We get a closer look at the statue during a Hidden Object Scene. * A golden statue of the Town Musicians of Bremen is used to block one of our paths. These characters have not appeared in any of the Dark Parables stories up to this point and could be foreshadowing future events. Gallery Baby.PNG|The Stolen Infant Rumpel1.PNG|Rumpelstiltskin Tom thumb.jpg|Tom Thumb bremen.jpg|Town Musicians of Bremen 1618265_714706878569344_563835929_o.jpg|The Fairy Tree Artwork JSK SkyFamily.jpg|Happily Ever After...? Category:Bonus Games